Season 5 (Private Practice)
The fifth season of Private Practice premiered on September 29, 2011 and ended May 15, 2012. It was broadcast Thursday nights at 10 PM on ABC, but as of the eighteenth episode, it was moved to Tuesday nights, keeping the same timeslot. The season consists of 22 episodes. Summary Relive all the excitement, tragedies, and triumphs of ABC's "Private Practice". Addison and her family at the practice face a whole new set of challenges as Addison decides she wants to have a baby, with or without Sam. Pete's health scare puts a strain on his marriage to Violet, Charlotte's past comes back to haunt her, and Amelia succumbs to her destructive habits. Plus, with the arrival of an attractive new doctor and the discovery of Cooper's illegitimate son, the doctors' relationships are pushed to the limit. It's primetime drama at its very best. Plots Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner (as of Andromeda) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Special Guest Stars *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey Recurring Guest Stars *A.J. Langer as Erica Warner *Stephen Amell as Scott Becker *Anika Noni Rose as Corinne Bennett *Aloma Wright as Mildred Clemons *Emily Rios as Angela Reilly *Betsy Brandt as Joanna Gibson *Michael B. Silver as David Gibson *Wes Brown as Ryan Kerrigan *Sydney Tamiia Poitier as Michelle *Blue Deckert as Joe Price Prominent Guest Stars *Cynthia Stevenson as Karen *Annie Fitzgerald as Mrs. Spencer *Rachel G. Fox as Missy Spencer *Patrick Fabian as Robert Weston *Bresha Webb as Melanie White *Audrey Marie Anderson as Rose Filmore *Jamie Silberhartz as Kendra *Maury Sterling as Kurt Wilson *Enid Graham as Elise Wilson *Tina Holmes as Laurel *Ashley Jones as Dani *Kathleen Rose Perkins as Jodi *Christina Chauncey as Trish *Danielle Bisutti as Lynn *Michaela Watkins as Laura Martin *Chris McGarry as Michael *Charlotte White as Melody *Anne Dudek as Lori *Amy Morton as Leni *Debby Ryan as Hailey *Amy Landecker as Melissa *Ashley Johnson as Kelly *Stephanie Childers as Donna Jackson *Brianna Brown as Sam's Date *Jessica Tuck as Rosie Graham Recurring Co-Stars *Scott Alan Smith as Therapist *Jack Bobo and Joey Bobo as Lucas Wilder *Emily Moss Wilson as Judi *Billy John Malone as Hendricks *Alison White as Roberta Colby *J. René Peña as Gladys Notes and Trivia *The two-hour event that consists of Who We Are and The Breaking Point is also known as The Intervention. Episodes GodLaughs.png|'God Laughs'|link=God Laughs BreakingtheRules.jpg|'Breaking the Rules'|link=Breaking the Rules DealWithIt.png|'Deal With It'|link=Deal With It RememberMe.png|'Remember Me'|link=Remember Me StepOne.jpg|'Step One'|link=Step One IfIHadntForgotten.png|'If I Hadn't Forgotten...'|link=If I Hadn't Forgotten... DontStopTill.png|'Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough'|link=Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough WhoWeAre.png|'Who We Are'|link=Who We Are TheBreakingPoint.jpg|'The Breaking Point'|link=The Breaking Point AreYouMymother.jpg|'Are You My Mother?'|link=Are You My Mother? TheStandingEightCount.png|'The Standing Eight Count'|link=The Standing Eight Count LosingBattles.jpg|'Losing Battles'|link=Losing Battles TheTimeHasCome.jpg|'The Time Has Come'|link=The Time Has Come TooMuch.jpg|'Too Much'|link=Too Much YouBreakMyHeart.png|'You Break My Heart'|link=You Break My Heart Andromeda.png|'Andromeda'|link=Andromeda TheLettingGo.jpg|'The Letting Go'|link=The Letting Go ItWasInevitable.jpg|'It Was Inevitable'|link=It Was Inevitable AndThenThereWasOne.jpg|'And Then There Was One'|link=And Then There Was One TrueColors.jpg|'True Colors'|link=True Colors DriftingBack.jpg|'Drifting Back'|link=Drifting Back Gonebabygone.jpg|'Gone, Baby, Gone'|link=Gone, Baby, Gone DVD Release The "Private Practice: The Complete Fifth Season" boxset was released in region 1 on September 11, 2012 by ABC Studios. On February 3, 2013 and November 14, 2012, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 946 minutes. Set Details The boxset contains the 22 episodes of the season. The DVD box contains 5 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 5 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *The Practice of Parenthood – Filmmakers and cast discuss the addition of children to the series this season, the different kinds of family the show explores, and how being a parent affects the cast, both as actors and in their person lives. *Deleted Scenes *Bloopers *Audio Commentaries Notes and Trivia Gallery Cast Promotional Photos PrivatePracticeGroup1S5.jpg PrivatePracticeGroup2S5.jpg PP5-Cast4.jpg PPS5Cast.jpg Posters PPS5Poster.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Private Practice